El día después
by Pottercita
Summary: A partir de ese momento, Ginny Weasley viviría por y para hacerlo feliz. No importaba cómo y cuánto tendría que hacer para conseguirlo, pero por Dios juraba que ella iba a lograrlo. Spoilers,Post-DH.


Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y todo el maravilloso y mágico mundo de HP, son propiedad de JKR y de quien ella vendió los derechos para comercializar. Yo sólo uso a sus personajes para crear jajaja.

**_æ æ æ æ æ_**

Abrió los ojos.

El sonido de un golpe lo despertó. Rápidamente se irguió sobre la cama e intentó enfocar. Una mancha roja y borrosa se acercaba a él. Sin apartar su mirada, buscó los lentes aún apoyados sobre la almohada junto a él.

–Lo siento, no quise despertarte. – La figura de Ginny Weasley tomó forma, mientras su voz apenada le confirmaban que era ella.

–Ginny…- Harry dijo en un susurro.

–Perdón por despertarte, Harry, sólo quería reparar la ventana pero…- bajó su mirada y observó su mano derecha cubierta hasta el codo por unas vendas.

–¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry asustado.

–No es nada.- respondió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se recargaba en uno de los postes de la cama de Harry.- Aunque yo soy quien debería preguntártelo…- Ginny buscó su mirada.

Harry sintió sonrojarse con el brillo de preocupación que recibió de los ojos de Ginny.

–Estoy bien…- esquivó su mirada y observó a su alrededor.

El dormitorio de la Torre de GriffyndorGryffindor que había ocupado por 6 años, no había resultado inmune a la batalla. Había ropa, calderos viejos y muchos libros regados por todo el piso. Las camas que habían pertenecido en su momento a Dean Thomas, se encontraba cubiertas de polvo y cristales provenientes de la ventana que Ginny había intentado reparar. Y en un rincón de la habitación, junto a la cama que ocupaba Ron, un baúl solitario resguardaba varias especies de plantitas que estaban cubiertas.

–Neville…- sonrió Ginny, quien había seguido la mirada de Harry. Harry intentó sonreír también, pero los músculos de su cara dolieron.

–¿Te duele algo?- Ginny dio un paso hacia Harry, pero él sin pensarlo retrocedió.

–Está bien, Harry, no voy a acercarme…- Un segundo después, Harry comprendió el significado de su acción al notar la expresión dolida de Ginny.

–Ginny, no… Yo… estoy bien.- bajó la mirada. – Ginny… yo…

– ¿Tienes hambre?- Ginny lo interrumpió rápidamente sin poder evitar que su voz delatara la tristeza que contenía.

Harry la miró alarmado.

–No… no quiero comer nada ahora.- la voz de Harry resultó más ronca de lo normal, debido a la tensión que se agolpaba en su garganta.

–Está bien, entonces me llevaré esto de aquí.- Ginny se adelantó y tomó el plato con el sándwich que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a él, pero al estirar su brazo para recoger el plato, rozó levemente la mano de Harry.

Harry tembló.

–Lo siento. – Ginny se disculpó y tomó rápidamente el plato dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Te dejaré la cerveza de mantequilla.- Ttomó la manija de la puerta.- …por si más tarde tienes sed.- Y justo cuando jaló la puerta hacia ella para abrirla, una mano blanca, grande, nudosa y un poco sucia, volvió a cerrarla frente a ella.

Cada célula del cuerpo de Ginny se sacudió al reconocer el cuerpo de Harry detrás de ella. Podría jurar que había uno o dos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero claro que podía sentirlo.

Harry se inclinó y aún sin tocarla, aspiró profundamente con el aroma de su cabello. Ginny cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio al punto de casi hacerse daño.

–No te vayas…- la voz contenida y ronca de Harry soltó las palabras entrecortadas. - …por favor.

–Harry…- respondió con la voz rota.

Lentamente Ginny se giró hacia Harry. Él la miraba con los ojos ahogados, sosteniendo la expresión más desgarradora que Ginny hubiera deseado ver, la de un hombre mayor que había peleado mil batallas y que sólo volvía a casa buscando paz… Justo entonces lo decidió.

En ese momento, al resguardo de esa desvalijada habitación, sólo un día después de haber combatido en aquella batalla que ninguna persona que pisara esos suelos jamás olvidaría, Ginny juró por la memoria de su hermano y por la de todos y cada uno de quienes habían caído para lograr que ella estuviera justo ahí, con él; que jamás, jamás, volvería a ver esa expresión en Harry. Porque a partir de ese momento, Ginny Weasley viviría por y para hacerlo feliz… no importaba cómo, y cuánto tendría que hacer para conseguirlo, pero por Dios juraba que ella iba a lograrlo. Cada día, todos los días.

Ginny soltó el plato y escuchó como éste se estrellaba contra el piso. Sus manos temblorosas de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el rostro de Harry, quien al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Ginny rozando su piel, cerró los ojos. Con su mano herida, Ginny apartó los mechones rebeldes que caían por la frente de él, Harry ladeó su cabeza y descansó su mejilla sobre la palma de Ginny.

Harry entonces volvió a abrir los ojos. – Quédate conmigo, Ginny… por favor… quédate…- tomó la mano sin vendaje de Ginny y la apretó contra la de él, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

- Para siempre…- Y Ginny deseó que toda la fuerza de su mirada, lograra ser capaz de decirle a Harry, lo que con palabras no sería suficiente. Sonrió tímidamente y esta vez no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima se desbordara por su mejilla.

Los labios de Harry no le devolvieron la sonrisa, pero sus ojos sí. Eso fue lo único que necesitó Ginny para ponerse de puntitas y rozar los labios con los de Harry. Y en lo que para muchos ni siquiera sería un beso, para Harry y Ginny significó la más grande promesa de una vida juntos.

**_æ æ æ æ æ_**

¡Wow, es extraño estar de vuelta por estos lugares! En fin, agradezco mucho a quienes hayan leído esto, que en realidad no es un one-shot, sino un drabble escrito para los foros de Amortentia.

¿Qué no conocen qué es **Amortentia**? Bueno, es una página creada exclusivamente para los fans de Harry&Ginny con fanfictions, galerías, fotos, noticias y mucho más! El enlace está en mi perfil o bien visiten: 3w punto amortentia punto com punto ar y estarán ahí.

Gracias otra vez y espero poder estar muy muy pronto de regreso con mis otras historias que no están abandonadas, sólo están un poquito atoradas.

Un saludo enorme, Sandra.

****


End file.
